utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Konaru Tetsune
Please revise the Japanese name. It's written wrong. O_O O Herman 09:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Tetsuo and Konaru both seem to be given names in Japanese.Actually Konaru has no point in Japanese, and Tetsuo is just a common male name in Japan. It is translated as "clever boy/man," but I don't think it necessary to put the interpretation.--Damesukekun 00:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Really? So by adding Kon ( I used a translator for the translations im coming up with) to aru, which I was told meant Inanimate doesnt make Konaru mean something? If this is true, can you tell me how I can find out if my other names are correct and keep making them correct? KonaruVoice 00:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Can you tell me your idea precisely? I feel it relates to kinda the state of depression, right? And if you want to give him the name iron by Tetsuo, 鉄夫 or 鉄男 meaning "iron boy/man" would be the best choice.--Damesukekun 05:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :well what I did was I used this online translator (http://www.freedict.com/onldict/jap.html) and took Konaru's name apart (his name had been decided WAAAYYYY before I even cared about its translation). I knew Kon meant spirit (sort of..) and I put 'Aru' into the translator and it gave me in animate, so I put 2 and 2 together.... I figured this was true so I stuck with it. For my other UTAUloids I put what I wanted their names to mean (one word at a time) and sort of put those together...Does this work? I would like to knnow before anyone starts liking them... KonaruVoice 21:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::You'll have to be aware that not all names would work like that. Just like in other cultures, there are some names that are appropriate as given names, some that works both as family names, and some that are only for family names. Plus Damesukekun wants you to change Ahou Amaine's name... Ahou is a strong cuss word in Japanese. For this matter, I want you to specify which is the first name and which is the last name, and their Kanji/Kana representations. O Herman 23:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Ahou is a cuss? Im so sorry...I will head over to her page for discussion KonaruVoice 01:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Can you send me a private message via YouTube? I help you with the namings. Japanese language has many homonyms and homophones, so machine translation often gives strange answers. One solution is the counter translation, i.e. English →　Japanese → English again.--Damesukekun 04:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Name Interpretation If you want to apply your intention to your Utauloid, modify Kanji characters. The incorrect usage misleads those who don't understand Japanese.--Damesukekun 23:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) New Name I have changed Konaru's family name so that it has a better meaning. If someone could change the page name for me I would appreciate it. :Fine name and no grammatical paradox. Also "Konaru" sounds good as a given name, kinda "Konan" (名探偵コナン), even if it has no specific meaning.--Damesukekun 00:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC)